debiste ser sakura uchiha
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: sakura y sasuke han sido secuestrados por tobi el enmascarado uchiha, sakura se enterara de una verdad amarga...one-shot


"ubieras sido sakura uchiha..."

una kunai tirada la espada de sasuke junto a ella y dos personas a mordasadas en una habitacion...

-valla valla sakura haruno eh?-dijo el enmascarado usurpador

-si no nos liberas lo lamentaras...-dijo sasuke debil estaba amarrado con cuerdas reforzadas con chakra

-cierra la boca-dijo tobi mirando enojado al azabache despues miro a sakura otra vez-eres linda sakura, igual que tu madre-dijo en un tono misterioso

sakura fruncio el ceño-tu no sabes nada de mi!-dijo enojada

el enmascarado se quito la mascara-no te equivocas yo se lo necesario-sonrio acercandose a la pelirrosada

sakura no sabia que pensar como ese podia conocer a su madre y a ella, antes de que pudiera decir algo tobi comenzo a relatar una interesante historia

-tu debiste ser una uchiha...-dijo el-...debiste haber sido mi hija...-

sakura se quedo perpleja "su hija?" penso-de que estas hablando-dijo sasuke

-es una larga e interesante historia-dijo sonriendo se sento en un banco de madera y comenzo a relatar-fue hace muchos años...-

narrado por tobi

"yo conoci a ayaka haruno cuando tenia tan solo 13 años, la conoci en la academia ninja, ella era muy inteligente,bonita y fuerte, las chicas haruno siempre han sido bellas, en fin la conoci el primer dia de clase ella se hizo conocer por todos muy rapido, como ya lo dije era experta en las estrategias y fuerte, yo era un niño solitario, los del clan no me hacian caso decian que era el debil del clan, mi sharingan casi no funsionaba y yo no era muy fuerte que digamos, un dia sali al recreo y estaba sentado en un jardin,solo, y ella llego

-hola, me puedo sentar-me dijo dulcemente

-s-si claro..-dije nervioso

-soy ayaka haruno-sonrio-y tu quien eres?-me pregunto

-amm no me gusta mi nombre...-dije serio

-no importa solo dime un nombre con el que pueda llamarte-me sonrio de nuevo

-amm pues me puedes decir tobi uchiha-dije finalmente

-uchiha eh? por que siempre estas solo si tienes una familia tan grande-prgunto curiosa

-amm es que no loes gust estar conmigo-baje la cabeza

-tranquilo yo sere tu amiga y siempre estare aqui para ti-dijo sonriendo yo me ruborize...

pasaron los años y ella y yo seguimos siendo amigos siempre ibamos a los campos de flores donde habia arboles de cerezo, veiamos las flores rosas preciosas y ella siempre decia que cuando tuviera su primera hija le pondria sakura"

tobi hizo una pausa para mirar a sakura, ella no podia creer lo que oia su madre nunca le dijo nada y ahora tantas cosas tenian sentido, como por que siempre ponia mil pretextos cuando le pedia permiso para ir con sasuke y naruto a algun lado o cuando criticaba por lo que sea a sasuke y sakura siempre lo defendia, tobi siguio hablando...

sigue la narracion

"ya teniamos 18 años, cuando llego akira, se que no lo conociste sakura pero yo si, era un tipo arrogante malo con los demas y cobarde, era tu padre"

-calla!-dijo sakura

-no seguire hablando para que sepas la verdad-dijo sonriendo tobi

"el comenzo a seguir a ayaka a todas partes, ella ya no tenia tiempo para mi siempre estaba con el inepto de akira, ayudandole en lo que el pidiese y yo regrese a la soledad, un dia decidi que le diria a ayaka lo que sentia por ella, me habia enamorado de mi mejor amiga y crei que ella me corresponderia, pero cuando llegue a su casa ahi estaba el odioso abrazandola, ella sonreia y mi corazon se rompio, paso un año y yo ya no le hablaba, un dia ella llego conmigo a hablar

-tobi por que ya no me hablas, siempre me evitas-dijo ella

-pasas demasiado tiempo con akira que ya ni sabes que existo-

-tobi yo siempre te tomo en cuenta pero tu te alejas de mi-dijo mirandome

yo solo me levante y me fui ella ya no me hablo nunca mas, despues de un tiempo supe que ella y akira se casaron y tuvieron una bella hija de cabello rosado como todas las haruno y le puso sakura"

unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de sakura

"yo entre en el mundo oscuro del odio y la venganza y ese dia que kurama se libero, tu padre fue uno de los ninjas que fue a defender la aldea y fue ahi donde yo me vengue, sakura despues de todo yo debi haber sido tu padre..."

termino finalmente

sakura lloraba y sasuke solo miraba a la pelirrosada tobi comenzo a reir-es divertido verte llorando-dijo

sakura levanto la cara-eres un mal nacido!-grito con rabia

-ay pequeña no te preocupes acabare con tu sufrimiento muy pronto-dijo sonriendo

sakura intentaba romper las cuerdas con su propio chakra , ya casi lo lograba derrepente tobi tomo a sasuke y lo arrastro por la habitacion, sakura se asusto

-ahora solo me deshare de el y despues de ti-dijo mirando al azabache

sakura logro romper las cuerdas y se fue contra tobi el solto a sasuke y esquibo a sakura, comenzaron a pelear, sakura intento golpearlo pero el esquibava todos los movimientos, derrepente el agarro a sakura por el cuello y la puso contra la pared ella casi no respiraba

-ahora si muere haruno...-dijo malvadamente tobi

derrepente dejo de sonreir y miro hacia su pecho vio sangre y una filosa punta de espada en el, sakura lo miro tambien y despues miro detras de el...

-muere remedo de uchiha...-sasuke ya se habia liberado, tomo su espada y se la enterro al usurpador

tobi solto a sakura, sasuke saco rapidamente la espada

-aaaaa!-grito tobi agonizando

-eso y mas te mereces-dijo sasuke viendo morir a tobi

sakura solo vio a los dos uchiha, sasuke volteo rapido con sakura y fue a ayudarla a pararse sakura miro a sasuke

y por primera vez sasuke le sonrio ella se desmayo en sus brazos y mas tarde desperto en un hospital con todos sus amigos incluyendo sasuke mirandola, todoas la abrazaron y despues de unos momentos todos salieron del cuarto dejando al azabache y a la pelirrosada solos

-despues de todo no soy tan afortunada como pensaba-dijo sakura con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro

sasuke se le acerco, ella se ruborizo-no eres afortunada pero siempre seras una molestia-dijo sasuke acercandose y besando a la pelirrosada

despues de todo un uchiha y una haruno si estarian juntos al final...


End file.
